The invention relates to a connector for connecting two structural elements or components, preferably for the endwise connection of two plates or panels, wherein each structural element has a fitting or fitment member in the region of connection, with at least one tie anchor which is supported on a respective one of the fitment members and which, by operation of clamping means and by way of the fitment members, applies a tensile force for connecting the structural elements.
A very wide range of different constructions of such connectors is already known. Particularly when connecting plates or panels in endwise relationship, it is important for the surfaces to be disposed precisely in one plane, since even a slight step will severely impede work on the plates or panels. In addition, such steps are disadvantageous for aesthetic reasons. In the case of known connectors which have only a tie anchor, the plates or the structural elements can be placed into the correct position only by a laborious and time-consuming operation of moving them into mutual alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,487 discloses a connector device wherein two connector fittings are mutually connected by means of a horizontal tie-rod. In one or both of the fittings there is mounted a vertical height-adjustment screw which bears on the other fitting. Consequently, it is possible to obtain relative height adjustment of the plates by turning such height-adjustment screw or screws.
Conventional connectors have the drawback that for the mutual assembly of the plates a relatively large amount of lateral space must be available, that is to say space in the direction of tightening of the tie-rod, because the plates must first be brought, at least approximately, into a common horizontal plane and only then can the end face of one plate be moved laterally of the end face of the other plate.